Goal of Ages
by That On3 Guy
Summary: Percy has reached a status that very few demigods get and most want. What Will he do now will he train to save the world or will he hide ashamed by what few have called him. And finally will he gain the heart of a goddess with who's domains relate to? Flames Accepted? Maybe i'm fine i can handle most put downs.
1. Death Of A Titan

"PERCY!," was the last thing I heard before coming to the shocking conclusion that my life, weather I like or not, is ending in the next five minutes.

I had just started pummeling of the edge of Mount Olympus with Luke/Kronos when I realized that it may have been one of my more ignorant decisions, Kronos had me held up by my throat, with my feet dangling over the edge of Mount Olympus. When I felt the weight of a second item in my pocket. I discreetly felt the now formed bulge and discovered it was a dagger. _Backbiter_ I thought. With newly formed determination I wretched it out of my pocket and impaled Kronos, where Luke had signaled where signaled me during the earlier part of our fight. The armpit. I felt the power of Kronos leaving through Luke's eyes.

But to where, I sadly realize it went directly into me, why I did not know. I felt new found power and I could only assume it came from Kronos. Kind of like I absorbed his power. This brings me to where I am now, plummeting down 600-stories just to hit the cool rock pavement. I was prepared for imminent death when I felt something tick then tock the sequence repeating, like I was tapping into something but the sequence left as soon as it came and I could feel my body being dragged towards an unknown force. I knew that I was born of this force and it has now finally activated. Lastly I felt a powerful connection to my primal urges and a true connection with my instincts.

All together it was not something I have felt since the minute I entered the throne room, Immense levels of power. When Annabeth and I entered the throne room I was prepared to pee my pants and run with my "tail" between my legs. I felt intelligent a feeling I haven't gotten since before Annabeth started to ridicule my more "primal" way of thinking. Instantly I came up with something, I realized that I have the blessing of the river Styx which I won't die from the fall but it will hurt more than Hades.

Finally, after what felt like ages, I could sense the ground just below me. Just like that I hit the pavement and the world around me started blacken. I could feel myself seeping in to the warm embrace of unconsciousness.

 **Percy's Dream State**

I opened my eyes to see a surprise I had not expected. There were eight powerful beings with me in this dark room. I had half expected to be in the Olympus or Camp Half-Blood infirmary.

"Well that certainly was a way to kill two birds with one stone," said an ancient powerful male voice, "Vanquish your evil counterpart and choose a new holder for our shared mantel."

In response to the old guys comment three new voices responded, "Yes, but while it is interesting, this was not the boy's fate. Years of great woe have been sewn into his string. My aunt, your sister and your mother was supposed to be his last but now many more have been added. Finally, his pairing was with the wisdom child not the one who-"

At this I decided to interrupt their squabbling, "Excuse may I ask who you are and what in the name of Zeus you are talking about." They looked like for the first time they noticed I was there then all of the sudden lights clicked on and I had the time to analyze all eight beings.

The first three were males that appeared to be around the age of 21. The first one had a gold streak going through his hair similar to the one I got after holding the sky but gold. He had solid gold eyes and sword that had a, and I kid you not, analog alarm clock as a pommel.

The next one looked like me except it had a hairier face and I looked at his hand to see if he had weapon but had slightly jumped when I saw he had slight claws coming out of his nails. I quickly transitioned to the last male and he was an exact carbon copy of me with riptide and everything, just older.

I switched to the next 3 and they were all extremely old ladies. One holding a ruler one holding a pair of scissors and the final donning a pair of knitting needles. I realized that these three women were the fates. They must have been the ones talking in sync about someone's fate and all that.

Finally, I came to the last two they were both men one that looked like he was in his mid-sixties the other looked to be in his thirties. They both had a long item in their hands in oldie it was a staff with a clock on the end of it the other guy, Percy had to stop and reach for his sword when he realized the other guy had a long scythe, half celestial bronze half mortal steel. Percy could not find his sword so he gave in and asked,

"Umm… who are you?" he pointed to the old dude, "and why is he here?" he said pointing to Kronos"

"Well Perseus we are here for a number of reasons but most importantly to give you a warning about your near future and lastly to congratulate you for your recent change from mortality to immortality and to present you with your domains," Said oldie.

My eyes widened I couldn't hold in my surprise I jumped up and shouted,

" **NO WAY!"**

"Yes way Perseus. You are now a god and a very powerful on at that."

 **There it is first chapter more to come** _ **hopefully**_ **I plan to finish this but I do accept flames. Lastly I have a question for you readers can you guess who the people in the room are and what Percy's domain is? Good luck**


	2. Unwarranted Godhood

The three men started to make their way towards me and as they got closer, they started to mix in to one taller being that looked like a mixture of all of them. He had dark hair with a gold streak going through it, his face was handsome, for lack of a better word. His eyes were the purest of sea green that looked like waves brushing against the sand. He was smirking and I could see over grown canines that looked fairly sharp. The man had on denim jeans and white t-shirt. In one hand riptide in pen version. In the other hand he had claws as nails. As he got closer I noticed a clock pendant hanging around his neck. By this time, he was right in front of me and he said,

"Hello, we are you," He stuck his hand out for me to shake. When I grasped his hand he started to fade and before he completely disappeared he smiled and said, "Good luck."

I felt powerful as all the things I felt while falling returned to me except they hit me like a train go a mile a second. I turned to the other three with a questioning look. But the old dude held up his hand and said, "I am Chronos and what you just experienced was you becoming one with your domains. You see Kronos and I both share the domain of time. The Second Titanomachy was planned out to the end ever since Kronos felt himself fading during World War II he knew he would have to pass on the mantle of time he just couldn't decide how. Thus came about the Great Prophecy in which it spoke of you, a child of the eldest gods, who was destined to end Kronos." I listened to Chronos as he told the story but at the end I was confused here Kronos was standing next to him so how could he have faded, "You must be confused," Chronos said, "The Kronos next to me is not the same Kronos you fought, Every Titan has an evil counterpart and so do some primordial, like my sister, this Kronos decided to vanquish two birds with one stone and with the great prophecy you have been given the mantle and have made Kronos' evil counterpart fade. So soon after this conversation this Kronos will fade. But, enough with the story. We must share with you your domains." Chronos looked to the fates and they started to say,

"May we the great Moirai, present Lord Perseus, God of Time, Water , and, Wolves."

I stood there completely shocked. Here I was a god now, I kept thinking _this was not supposed to happen_ I was not supposed to be a god now I had to think about if I could still pursue a relationship with mortals but if the fates truly were talking about me before thy realized I was there than a relationship with Annabeth was a no go. I was a god now… how would Annabeth feel… would this badly strain our relationship. I kept telling myself that think I love her like I did when I was on Calypso's island but now I couldn't hold my reserve for some sad reason I could not bring myself to actually believe that. It was like becoming a god changed my entire mindset. If I am a god I wondered if I still had the curse of Achilles? Because technically I am no longer a mortal so the need for a mortal point is invalid.

"Tell me Perseus," Chronos started, "What do you think will happen if the Gods of Olympus found out about your new found."

See this question made me think. I could only assume that some would be surprised and some might be happy for me while the others, like Zeus, would throw a fit.

"I will tell you what. I have seen the near future and when you regain consciousness you will not be where you landed. During our conversation some of your 'subjects' came and "collected" you." Kronos said, "But worry not, in your current predicament this may prove to be good."

Then finally with everyone voice in sync they said, "Goodbye Lord Perseus. And Remember, Good Luck

' _wait, since when did I have subjects.'_


	3. Dumb Insolent Drunk

_Poseidon POV_

The twelve other gods and I burst into the throne room expecting a grandiose battle between my son and his friends versus my father, but what we got was _Athena's_ daughter looking over the edge of Olympus and a satyr knocked out against one of our thrones. Annabeth turned around and seeing the tears in her eyes Athena rushed forward to console her. We could hear Athena trying to herd the information out she said,

"Please Annabeth tell us what happened here, we need to know? What happened to Kronos, and Where are your companions?"

Annabeth looked up like she was shocked to see us here, it's our throne room what's she thinking. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and said,

"Thalia, Percy, Grover and I were running through the streets of Olympus to get to the throne room before Kronos had time to destroy the first throne but because the city was in such a chaotic state there was a slight jumble of the ground and a statue, of Hera," She stopped for a second to deliver a sharp glare at Hera and then continued, "Fell on Thalia taking her out of the battle before we it actually started," Zeus raised his hand to stop her and said,

"Apollo go get my child, Thalia, and heal her while you are at it." Then without looking at Annabeth motioned for her to go on; so she did, "Thalia protested us helping her and be glad she did because otherwise one of your thrones would be destroyed. So when we left she was still struggling underneath the statue and we hustled to the throne room. When we entered we were originally unseen but then he somehow managed to see us and the fight began-," But that was all I heard before I felt a huge shift in the balance of the sea and I felt myself losing consciousness as the world around me began to fade and then nothing.

 _-0-0-_

When I awoke I was sitting in my throne slumped over like I had been asleep. I looked up and saw all the other gods looking at me along with the demigods that defended Olympus and then Zeus asked, "What in my name just happened brother."

"I myself had no idea one moment I was listening to Athena's Daughter's Story when all of the sudden I go hit with a wave of power that shifted my domain a tiny bit and then I looked up and here I am sitting in my throne." I responded, I then looked to the demigods to see my son Percy but he was gone and I jumped up with my trident in my hand and yelled,

" **WHERE IS MY SON, WHERE IS PERCY**?" I the felt something wrap itself around my arms and legs and pull me back down to my seat. I looked down to my wrist and saw that there were vines there I looked to Dionysus and he said,

"Calm down uncle Annie Bell was just getting to that part of the story maybe we could finally get there without you little interrupters."

I looked at him as said, "Don't tell me what to do you lazy drunk… now Annabeth please,"

"As I was saying," She began, "Kronos had Percy by his neck with his feet dangling over Olympus, and it looked like it was all over but then Percy took on a face of greater determination and took something out of his Pocket and stabbed Luke in the left armpit and making him drop Percy and Luke began to crumble of the edge, and then then I shouted for Percy and then you guys flashed in here."

"Hermes," Zeus ordered, "Go retrieve the bodies of Kronos and Perseus."

"Right away pops," Hermes said and then flashed away. We waited a few minute, and then Hermes flashed in empty hand, "Neither of them were there however I did get a few samples of hair and blood that was there," He said handing the hair to Artemis and the blood to Apollo.

"These are wolf hairs," Artemis exclaims, "And this is Ichor mixed with mortal blood." Apollo said.

Athena was nodding, "The blood makes sense if there was Kronos and Perseus down there they probably both bled. But the hairs are peculiar there aren't many wolves in New York so it could be something from Lycaon's Pack." Artemis Continued, "But from our reports Lycaon was not involved in the battle of Manhattan."

"But the blood is gradually becoming golden so does that mean that the someone was turned into a god." Hephaestus stated. The gears started turning in everyone's head, could this mean that Percy was now an immortal.

Zeus began, "We must think the worst, Poseidon's demigod child, Perseus Jackson has defected and he had Kronos turn him immortal, anyone who sees Perseus are to capture and bring him here for interrogation. Artemis," He said looking at her, "I want you and your hunters looking for him. Good luck every one meeting over." With that he left without anyone having a chance to protest. I was angry how can he so easily think Percy a traitor after all he's done I put my head in my palms for a second for some reason I was having a killer migraine _I_ _should sleep on it_ I thought, I looked up and every one was already gone so I left and flashed to my palace to stew over the events that just happened.

 _Percy POV_

When I woke up I was being dragged across grass by some animals, _wolves_ I thought that must have been what they meant by subjects. Naturally, like any sane person would I started to freak out and attempt to jump out of their grasp. But my body would not react to what my mind was saying.

I heard a small voice in my head say, _"Calm down milord, everything is going to be alright, my partners and I are going to take you to our pack, so we can make you our alpha we have been alpha less for ages."_

"Wait Stop." I said with a commanding voice and in an instant I was on my but on the grassy forest floor.

I stood up while dusting myself off while sporting a grumpy face and I looked around I couldn't tell where I was so I looked at the wolves and said, "Where are we?

In my mind they said at once, " _we are headed wet toward our pack."_

"Location, I don't want to go all Godly on you in my first hour of being a god but you have forced the issue, as the god and patron of all wolves I command you to tell me the location of you pack." I said with a commanding tone I did not know I had.

Suddenly, they stood up straight and turned to me and their eyes looked sort of glazed over, they all said with their mouths eerily, "Our camp is not far from hear, just past those trees and bushes," and then they returned to normal like nothing had ever happened and I wonder in my head _what the heck was that._

I wonder why they couldn't just tell me that before and I look over to where they had said and I just thought that I could have already been there and then without even realizing I felt myself dissolving into nothing and when I looked up I was in the middle of about eight to ten wolves, what was that I had just done I looked around and I saw all the wolves bowing to me and I just said,

"No, please don't bow that make me feel elderly." _  
_


End file.
